Finally Connected
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: "Tonight he wanted to tell her everything. Everything he loved about her body right now, how perfect she was, how perfect she felt and how she was making him feel right now."


**Finally Connected**

**Hi everyone.**

**This is my first attempt at writing, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**Hanna & Caleb Love Scene 1.19.**

* * *

><p>Caleb was caught off guard when she grabbed his hand, leading him back to the tent. Even more when she took off her coat, throwing it to the side.<p>

He wasn't expecting this. Not after he'd shared his childhood memories or lack thereof. She really liked Caleb. He grew on her in such a short time, with every day that passed she found herself falling even harder for this scruffy bad boy.

Hanna always did judge a book it's cover, but this time she got it all wrong.

Behind the remarks & sarcasm, Caleb was polite, sincere, charming and gentle.

Everything she never considered at first sight & he too never thought he would be camping out in the woods with Hanna Marin.

Homecoming Queen, blonde, beautiful, well dressed and witty, a far cry from some of the girls he'd been with in years gone by.

Sitting on his knees in front of her, he pulled his arms out from his jacket, throwing it against the wall of the tent.

Hanna felt the butterflies whirling inside of her, she attempted this with Sean only once, but he'd made a promise to himself a long time ago & left Hanna feeling rejected.

Not tonight though.

Caleb knew who she really was, who she used to be, and most definitely who she is not anymore.

He didn't see her as "Hefty Hanna", tonight he saw a beautiful & compassionate young woman.

Pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it with his jacket and looked back at Hanna.

Her heart was pounding, almost as if it was ready to leap out of her chest at any given moment.

Caleb weaved his fingers through hers gently pulling her closer, Hanna pulled her shirt off and threw it with his, revealing her lace top underneath.

Caleb, not one to be scared or nervous of anything suddenly found himself drowning in her beauty. He was afraid to reach out but the thought of not touching her made every inch of his body ache with desire. He had to have her right there and then, but he didn't want to push her into something that she wasn't ready for.

She reached out running her fingers along his collar bone, down his chest & over his chiselled stomach, lingering on his belt buckle.

Her touch sent a wave of electricity through him, he pulled her toward him crushing his lips to hers. Her hands roamed his body for somewhere to hold, she wanted to touch every inch of his body.

The pad of his thumb swiped the corner her lip as he searched her eyes for certainty.

" Are you sure?" he asked her.

" I'm sure " She confirmed. "Do you have..." She didn't need to finish her sentence, he knew what she needed. He nodded his head confirming he had protection.

Hanna crushed her lips back to his, lifting herself off her knees toward him. Her lace covered body met his bare skin, desperate for more affection.

She leant back as he guided her down slowly, unable to separate their lips even for a second. Hanna ran her hand down his back sliding her hand into the top of his jeans.

His hand gripped her thigh, moving between her legs he broke free from her lips and kissed behind her ear, down her neck and back up to her cheek.

Hanna whispered in his ear.

" Caleb...I've never...I haven't you know. Done this before ".

Caleb stopped kissing her and asked if she was really sure this is what she wanted to do.

" I do...just…be gentle with me ok?...".

Caleb sensed how nervous she was, tucking her hair behind her ear he softly whispered.

" I will...just tell me...you know if I'm...I don't want to hurt you ".

Hanna nodded, Caleb began kissing her again, his hands roamed every beautiful curve of her body. His hands glided across her ribs and down her waist, his palm spread out over her stomach, he continued to explore her soft creamy skin.

His thumb brushed the underside of her breast as he made his way back to her neck.

Hanna twisted her body and let out a whimper when his lips parted from her skin.

Caleb sat back on his knees, the metal clang of his belt sounded through the tent. Slipping his pants off he kicked them toward the pool of their clothing, he reached out for her leg, slowly running his hands toward the button on her pants.

Hanna bit her lip and took in a shallow breath, Caleb ran his hands along the waistband when he felt her hands touch his.

" You ready? " he asked.

" Ready as I'll ever be..." Hanna lifted her body from the ground as Caleb pulled her pants slowly from her legs tossing them aside. He reached out sliding his hands down her legs, they fell to the side welcoming him back.

He hovered over her for a moment, lowering his body onto her. When he felt her body begin to shake, he reached back and pulled the blanket over the both of them.

" Better? " He asked.

" Much..." She whispered back.

She pulled him back to her, lips crushed once again, tongues sought out one another as their bodies met each other. Hanna had never done this much with a boy before, at least not to the point where she could feel his hardness pressing against her core.

She slowly lowered her hands along the elastic of his boxers, reaching down to squeeze his firm rounded cheek, Caleb grinded harder against Hanna.

His desire to have her flowed throughout his body, but Hanna was not like other girls, she had class and he knew this moment was special to her.

Caleb slipped his thumb on the inside of her panties, tugging them lower until he felt her body arch up toward him.

He dipped his head and kissed the hollow of her neck, a trail of kisses from side to side almost sent the two of them over the edge before anything had even started.

" God...you're beautiful..." He said as their lips met again.

" I'm ready Caleb..." she said.

Caleb lifted his body from hers and reached carefully but slowly for her panties, sliding them down her long legs & off her ankles he heard another shallow breath from her. He made his way back to her & pulled the blanket over.

Propped up on his elbows he rested his body against her, he asked again if she was ready to do this. When she insisted she was, he pushed his boxers down with his hands until his feet could slide them the rest of the way down.

There in the still of the night, owls hooting outside their tent, flocks of birds flying from the trees, Caleb waited for her approval again.

When she started kissing him her hand wandered down his body, guiding him toward her. He didn't know if it was the cool of the night or being down right scared but Caleb felt his body begin to shake. He ground himself against her body moving up & down in a slow motion. Hanna ran her hands through his hair, pushing it behind his ear she heard him say.

"Hanna...Are you sure this is what you want? " He was making damn certain she knew exactly what she was doing.

" We're here now aren't we?...Just do it...I'm ready..." She kissed him again.

Caleb cupped her cheek and held Hanna as he entered her, her body tensed as he moved further. He made sure to enter even slower when he felt her body tighten. The second he took her virginity her eyes slammed shut & she hissed.

Caleb let Hanna adjust to his size before he moved once again.

" Did I hurt you? " He asked when she opened her eyes again.

" Yes...I mean no...not really...at least I don't think so ". Unsure exactly how this was suppose to feel she had to wonder ; Was it suppose to hurt that much or hurt even more?

Her hands roamed his chest as he stared into her eyes, their lips met once again when Caleb started moving his body against hers.

Hanna Marin was not a virgin anymore.

Caleb formed a slow gradual stroke, he didn't want to hurt her anymore then he already had. When she lifted her leg Caleb tucked his hand underneath and started to move a little faster.

Hanna ran her hands down his chest toward his stomach, he couldn't resist kissing her. Not now.

He pressed his body against hers, pouring everything he could into this kiss. She whimpered when he pulled out from her. He reached over to his bag and pulled out the protection, carefully opening the packet he tugged the contents out.

" I didn't forget..." He answered. "Almost " He grinned.

Biting her bottom lip she watched as he rolled the condom further down. Hanna was nervous, seeing Caleb completely naked was confronting. She'd never been this intimate with anyone.

Making his way back to her he slowly entered her, she winced in pain but his touch was so gentle she almost forgot about the tingling feeling in her lower body.

Hanna bought Caleb back toward her lips, she had to feel his soft lips against hers again. Their bodies rubbed against each other, Hanna could feel every bit of Caleb inside of her.

" Hanna...you're so..." but before he could complete his sentence Hanna rolled him on his back, straddling him. He gripped her hips and started slowly rocking her back and forth over him.

" Caleb...I think...I..." But Hanna was unable to form any words, the longer she rode him the better it felt and less uncomfortable she was. He sat up pulling her against his chest, pushing the strap down on her lace top & bra he kissed her shoulder, his other hand gripped the underside of her breast squeezing it softly. He tugged at the lace and left a trail of kisses down her chest.

Hanna bunched his hair in her hands as she rocked back and forth against him.

Caleb had never felt so connected to anyone like he did right now. Everything had aligned and He and Hanna were meant to be together. She felt pretty damn perfect.

The only one perfect thing in his life.

Hanna gained momentum, sliding over him faster & faster. He pulled her closer to his body, leaving no gap between them.

" Hanna...gees..." He let out.

" Shut up...I didn't mean that...I'm just..." She panted back.

" It's alright..." He understood how confusing this must be for her. Feeling the things she did & wanting more but not knowing why.

Caleb was never much for verbal expression, but tonight he wanted to tell her everything. Everything he loved about her body, how perfect she was, how perfect she felt and how she was making him feel.

In the moment Caleb hadn't taken notice of how much a rhythm Hanna had developed. He pulled her close and rolled her onto her back once again. He didn't want Hanna to finish without him so he took control.

" Hey!...that's unfair..." She said.

" Slow & easy Hanna " he smiled back at her.

Caleb slowed down his pace making sure to hold his thrusts longer each time he entered her. Her back arched up as she felt every bit of him fill her. Caleb was torturing her but she didn't care, tonight was a night she would never forget.

He thrust back and forth inside of her, she felt his movements were becoming closer together and more consistent. Inside her body she felt something building, boiling over, ready to burst like she couldn't take a single second more. Caleb felt the same, his climax was bubbling its way to the surface.

He slipped his hands around her back pulling her closer to him as his thrusts came more rapid, so did his breathing. The feeling was about to burst clean out of him, Hanna turned Caleb's face toward her, crashing her lips to his with such passion. Neither broke or tore from the kiss, instead they both held each other's cheek kissing one another in the moment.

The shine from the moon outside beamed against their tent long enough for Caleb to see Hanna's eyes as he reached his climax.

His eyes turned even darker, like chocolate & her green eyes sparkled. Several quick thrusts later Hanna reached her climax holding Caleb tightly, his hair bunched into her fists.

She broke free from his kiss and buried herself in the crook of his neck letting out a long moan.

Caleb's body fell softly down upon her, he kissed down her neck, his thumb brushed her cheek. Hanna kissed his bare shoulder holding his body against her, he looked down at her taking in all of her dainty features.

" Hanna...Are you alright? " He asked.

Hanna nodded and kissed his lips, her hand ran over his shoulder and down his back.

" More then alright " She said short of breath.

Caleb pulled back sliding out he laid beside her, propping himself up on his elbow. She rolled onto her side, tucking under her hand under her head.

Caleb pulled her hair to the side and kissed behind her ear. Smiling, she loved how he kissed her there. She loved the way it set her skin on fire and had her begging for more. His gentle touch roamed her curves, pulling the blanket back over them.

Caleb weaved his fingers with hers, tucking his hand against her stomach he kissed her cheek once more.

Hanna fell asleep almost right away, while Caleb was still wide awake, looking at her sleeping peacefully.

He was finally connected to someone. He judged Hanna on her looks, but Caleb was falling for this beautiful, caring gorgeous girl wrapped in his arms.

He knew right then and there...things had changed.


End file.
